Comforters stuffed with down or down-like fill material are very popular for a number of reasons. They are warm and comfortable. Furthermore, they are characterized by bulk and softness. Finally, despite their bulk, they are extremely light in weight.
In general, the construction of the comforter, the type of fill material used, and the amount of fill material used, will determine the warmth characteristics of the structure. To this end, it is not unusual for manufacturers to offer various types and styles of comforters, differing in the fill material used and the amount of fill material used, so as to have different warmth characteristics.
The present invention is based upon the discovery that a given comforter can be provided with a range of warmth characteristics. This is accomplished by the user varying (increasing or decreasing) the weight of fill in the sleeping area of the comforter. For example, as the weather becomes warmer, a large portion of the fill can be moved to the perimeter of the comforter and maintained there, out of the sleeping area. When the weather turns cooler, a large portion of the fill is moved by the user from the perimeter of the comforter to the sleeping area and maintained there. In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, this change of weight of fill in the sleeping area of the comforter can be accomplished by the user without adding to or subtracting from the overall amount of fill within the comforter, and without opening the comforter shell.